


Stay

by calliopes_muse



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopes_muse/pseuds/calliopes_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whiskey is not Regina’s drink, and it makes her request something of Emma that had been a long time coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This happens after everyone returns to Storybrooke in 3B. Not _really_ any spoilers, but I’m going with the non-canon idea that Emma and Regina have become aware of their feelings for each other. Just go with it! This is an anonymous prompt request from Tumblr.

Emma guided a stumbling Regina into the mayor’s bedroom after driving her home and making sure she could get up the stairs to her room. The normally regal and put together former queen flopped down onto the side of her bed with a huff. She was every form of cute and Emma tried not to laugh at her not so ladylike behavior.

“I guess whiskey isn’t your drink,” Emma smirked as she watched Regina struggle with removing her black thigh-high boots. Regina ignored the comment and was becoming visibly agitated with the zipper. Emma stepped forward and bent to one knee. “Here, let me help you.”

Regina leaned back on her hands and hummed in appreciation. “My Princess Charming.”

Emma glanced up at the dark eyes staring at her, half-lidded with alcohol and desire. She swallowed hard around the lump in the throat and the way her heart raced, looking down again to focus on her task. One zipper was down and Emma tried not to think about how soft Regina’s skin would be if she just reached out to brush over the newly exposed calf. Working quicker, she moved to the other leg.

Above her, Regina continued talking, “Whiskey may not be my drink, and rum definitely isn’t, but I do have a fondness for one drink and it suits me. Do you know what that is, Miss Swan?”

Emma tossed her hair back and sat back on her heels as the last boot was removed and moved to the side. “Hmmmm, let me take a stab in the dark, Apple Cider.”

Regina smiled at her then, a bright and wide smile that Emma had never seen before. It thrilled her and she decided then and there that Regina needed to smile like that more often.

“I remember the first time you had some of my cider,” Regina said wistfully, still resting on her hands.

Emma dropped her head and then cocked it to the side, looking at Regina. “The first time we met.”

“You terrified me,” Regina stated with sudden seriousness. Emma looked at her, a small smile playing at her lips. “You still terrify me, Emma, but for a completely different reason.”

Emma shook her head and stood to her feet. She saw the utter look of fear cross Regina’s face and she didn’t like it. Regina continued talking in an uncharacteristic ramble, “I couldn’t sleep that night. I kept drinking and couldn’t sleep. I never can when I drink too much.”

She sat next to Regina on the bed, turning to her and propping up on one hand to face the other woman. “I’m not here to hurt you, Regina. I thought you knew that by now.”

Regina watched her for a moment, her eyes seeming to take in every feature of Emma’s face before glancing down to Emma’s lips. She leaned in closer. “I know. I’ve known that for a while.”

She closed the distance and took Emma’s mouth in a tender but obvious kiss. This was an accidental brush of lips or the kind of kiss that could be dismissed as a drunken mistake. She meant it, with every fiber of her being.

Emma knew it was coming. She could feel it in her bones, and she shook as Regina moved closer. She was soft and warm, so unlike what Emma expected of the former queen. She immediately gave into the feeling and shifted to deepen the kiss.

Neither knew how long the kiss lasted, but when they parted, hands were tangled in hair and both were on their knees facing the other. 

Regina lightly brushed her lips over Emma’s, teasing her and enjoying the shiver she felt travel through Emma’s body. “Stay tonight,” Regina insisted. She kissed Emma again, this time with more abandon, encouraging her with the kiss to answer the way Regina needed.

Emma was helpless under the assault. Everything about Regina was perfect – her body, her mouth, her voice…her heart – she was tired of resisting her, tired of fighting a losing battle. She had tried to forget the emptiness in her heart, the longing for something deeper and more meaningful. But fighting her feelings for this amazing woman had done nothing but brought her right back to this moment. 

It was so right. Everything about Regina was exactly right. Emma knew it was what she’d been missing for so long, all her life really. She wanted her. God how she wanted Regina right now! Her resistance only weakened as skillful lips moved to her neck, finding the tender spot under her ear that sent waves of pleasure to her core. 

“Regina.” It was a plea and a prayer all at once. She felt Regina’s hum of agreement on her throat as long, slender fingers brushed over Emma’s tender nipples. She reached up quickly, grabbing the wandering hand and pushed her body into it. The move eased the arousal enough for her to pull away. “I want to, Regina. So bad. But not like this. You’re drunk, and I want you to remember this tomorrow. It’s too important to me that you remember this.”

Regina teased a fingertip over Emma’s bottom lip, a devilish smirk reminiscent of their earlier, more hostile encounters, dancing across her face. “I’m not that drunk, my dear. I’m sure you’ll be quite memorable. I have no intentions of ever forgetting you or this moment.”

She kissed Emma again with the clear intentions of memorizing every curve, dip, and taste, proving that she’d never forget Emma Swan. This time Emma took the initiative and curled into Regina’s neck, kissing and suckling at her neck, as she tangled her fingers in Regina’s dark thick mane. Short, blunt nails dug into Regina’s scalp and she hissed. When Emma nipped at her hollow between her neck and her shoulder, Regina nearly passed out from arousal.

“God, Emma…touch me,” she commanded. She could feel Emma shake her head as she continued to assault her neck.

Emma licked a line from Regina’s collarbone to her ear. “Not tonight. Tonight, I want you to touch yourself for me.”

Pulling back in surprise, Regina looked at Emma, her eyes dark with desire and something else, something they’d both been avoiding for too long. She leaned in and kissed the blonde reverently, cradling her face in her hands and brushing her thumbs over the soft skin of her cheeks. 

“I will if you will,” Regina whispered.

She watched as Emma considered the proposition, an alternative until both were able to fully consent. Regina couldn’t take the waiting any longer. She ran her own hand down her chest and squeezed her breast, watching in appreciation as Emma’s breathing became shallower. She leaned in to kiss Emma’s cheek and then whispered in her ear, “I want to watch you come, Emma, and I want to come for you.”

Regina smiled in triumph as she felt Emma’s hands move between them. She looked down between their bodies to see her hands undoing the button on her jeans, the zipper slowly lowered.

It was one of the most erotic images Regina had ever had the pleasure to witness.

She reached behind her back and unzipped her dress. She watched Emma watching her as she lowered the strap from one shoulder and then the other. Until that moment, she hadn’t realized how much of a turn on it was to be watched. And to think, they were only getting started.

They traded moves like a game on a chessboard. Regina lowered her dress to her hips. Emma pushed her jeans down to her knees. Regina removed her bra and teased her breasts. Emma did the same. 

“I want to see all of you,” Emma implored.

“Join me?” Regina asked and Emma nodded. Silently, they watched as the other undressed. 

Eyes roamed over bodies as hearts pounded hidden behind the chests that breathed heavy with anticipation. Emma stepped closer, taking Regina in. Regina truly was a queen in every sense of the word. Every inch of her was a marvel. Emma shook her head, disbelieving what she was seeing. “Beautiful doesn’t begin to describe you.”

Regina smiled, that big, contented smile that Emma loved so much. “You really are a Princess Charming.”

Emma couldn’t help but chuckle. “I guess I come by it naturally.”

“What else do you come by naturally?” Regina licked her lips and stepped to within an inch of Emma’s body. 

Emma desperately wanted to reach out and pull Regina to her, to feel her skin against her and her breasts teasing against her own. A low moan escaped at the thought, but if she felt Regina’s body in her arms, she feared there’d be no going back. She wanted to feel Regina writhing under her, quivering as she comes, but she also wanted her completely sober for it. Damn though if the woman wasn’t as tempting as sin.

Instead, she took Regina’s hand and placed it on the woman’s own abdomen, just above the patch of dark curls. “Touch yourself.”

She watched as Regina’s hand slowly moved lower. A gasp escaped Regina’s lips as she curled her middle finger inward, touching her hardened clit for the first time.

Emma tucked a hand under Regina’s chin and lifted it. “Look at me.”

Regina sucked in a breath as she put pressure on her clit. Emma felt a rush of wetness between her own legs at the look in Regina’s eyes. When Regina’s eyes fluttered closed, she implored her to look at her again, “No, stay with me, Regina.”

“Emma,” Regina whispered, losing her focus and her ability to stand, as she rolled her finger in circles around her clit.

“Lay down,” Emma instructed, seeing Regina sway on her feet, and guided her to the bed. 

Regina did as she was told and scooted toward the pillows, propping herself up so she could see Emma. 

Emma sat on the edge of the bed and pointed at the other pillow. “Mind if I borrow that?”

She handed Emma the pillow and watched as Emma placed it behind her back as a cushion. She then leaned back against the footboard and bent one leg at the knee, raising it to expose herself to Regina’s view.

The former queen couldn’t believe this was happening. Her eyes were transfixed on Emma’s body, memorizing every inch of her for later when she was alone. She didn’t want to forget any detail. “You’re amazing.”

Emma simply smiled at her as her hand drifted down her stomach. Her eyelashes fluttered as she fought the urge to close her eyes and lose herself in her touch, but she wanted to see Regina’s reaction more. She wasn’t disappointed. She touched her clit briefly before sliding two fingers down and opening herself to Regina’s view.

Regina’s dark eyes became impossibly darker and took on a faraway look as she was given a thorough view of Emma’s wet and pulsing sex. She licked her lips, already imagining the feel of Emma under her mouth and the sweet taste of her arousal. When Emma slid one finger into her own sex, Regina lost what little sense of propriety she had left and matched Emma’s action, plunging her fingers inside with a groan.

Emma released a low, deep groan of her own at seeing Regina give in and cross the line with her. In nearly perfect symmetry, they matched each other with two, then three, fingers. The room was filled with the sounds and smells of sex – low groans, breathy whimpers, and whispered pleas. 

Regina’s body bowed magnificently, her head thrown back as she sought out her climax. All it took was Emma’s whispered encouragement, “Come for me, Regina,” to push her over the edge.

“Oh…oh god! Em…Em-ma!” 

Hearing her name on Regina’s lips as she orgasmed was all Emma needed. She growled deep and low in her throat, “Re-gi-na!” A second orgasm hit her fast and hard and she sucked in a quick breath, “Oh god!” 

They rode out their orgasms together, watching as the other slowed. Regina’s eyes were already drifting shut as she withdrew her fingers. “Stay,” she whispered.

Emma couldn’t find the energy to argue or make excuses. She crawled on shaky arms and legs next to Regina. She urged her under the covers and then settled in behind her. She kissed Regina on the shoulder and settled down behind her, sleep coming quickly.


End file.
